The present invention concerns a procedure for the simultaneous transportation of cans capable of being filled with fiber band which are arranged in a row on a can rack and form one can group, and which are transported between a frame machine and/or a further textile machine or to a can depot, as well as an apparatus for the execution of this procedure.
In common knowledge, through DE 42 33 357 A1, is the use a transport vehicle to move several cans arranged in a row as a group and to bring said group to a wagon regularly available at a frame machine. At this point, the group of cans is transferred from the transport vehicle to said machine wagon. Cans are then exchanged, one for the other, between the wagon of the frame machine and the transport vehicle. For this purpose, it is necessary to allow one empty place on the transport vehicle for one can. Further, it is necessary to inch step-wise along the wagon of the frame machine, so that a full can from the wagon will be switched onto the transport vehicle, and an empty can switched from the transport vehicle to the wagon. For this operation, a complicated drive and control mechanism is required.